


Teamarbeit

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2015/2016 [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel:Teamarbeit<br/>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Bingo-Prompt: Post-It_Zettel</p><p>Rating: P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft, etwas Humor<br/>Beta: vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72<br/>Länge: 681 Wörter</p><p>A/N: Ein Wichtelgeschenk für rebecca2525 Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir :) Geschrieben fürs Wichteln auf deutsch_fandom und den Adventskalender 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamarbeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebecca2525 (Rebecca)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/gifts).



***

Thiel und Nadeshda hatten für die letzten Monate vereinbart, dass sie den Schreibkram zu den Mordfällen übernahm. Sie wusste ja, dass ihm das schon immer ein Graus war. Noch weniger mochte er Fortbildungen oder ähnliches. Das war ihm alles viel zu theoretisch. Also hatte er, als wieder eine anstand, einfach Nadeshda dort angemeldet. Für ihren weiteren beruflichen Werdegang konnte das nicht schaden. Frau Klemm hatte zu seiner Überraschung auch nichts dagegen gehabt, Hauptsache einer aus der Abteilung nahm teil.

Heute Morgen allerdings bereute er es schon ein wenig, nicht doch selber gefahren zu sein, denn auf seinem Schreibtisch lag ein Stapel Akten. Auf der obersten Akte klebte ein gelber Zettel mit einer Nachricht von seiner Kollegin:

Hallo Chef,

ich hab mir erlaubt, Ihnen die Akten schon einmal ein wenig vor zu sortieren. Bei den Akten mit den grünen Zetteln fehlt jeweils nur noch Ihre Unterschrift. Die Akten mit den gelben Zetteln sind soweit fertig, dort fehlt noch der Abschlussbericht der Gerichtsmedizin. Die mit den roten Zetteln drauf müssen noch komplett bearbeitet werden. Keine Angst, das sind nicht viele, da ich vor meiner Fortbildung schon einiges geschafft habe. :)

Gruß  
Nadeshda

Thiel entschied sich zuerst die zu erledigen, bei denen nur noch die Unterschrift fehlte. Die anderen Stapel konnten noch warten. Thiel seufzte. Frau Klemm hatte ihm gestern einen Besuch abgestattet, der so typisch für die Staatsanwältin war. Sie hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie die Schlampereien mit den Berichten nicht mehr so hinnehmen würde. Für den Fall, dass sich daran nichts ändern würde, hatte sie mit erheblichen Konsequenzen gedroht. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass sie das ernst gemeint hatte, aber rausfinden wollte er das auf keinen Fall. Die Zusammenarbeit die letzten Jahre war zwar nie ohne Probleme gelaufen, aber im Ernstfall hatte er sich ihrer Unterstützung immer sicher sein können.

Gegen Mittag bekam er überraschend Besuch. Boerne schaute vorbei und meinte, er könne wohl eine kleine Pause brauchen. Thiel fragte sich, wie Boerne bloß darauf gekommen war, und es stellte sich heraus, dass Frau Haller ihn auf diese Idee gebracht hatte. Thiel schmunzelte. Da Nadeshda und Frau Haller befreundet waren, wusste Boernes Kollegin natürlich, dass Nadeshda auf den Lehrgang gefahren war und ihn mit der Schreibarbeit alleine gelassen hatte.

Boerne ging um den Schreibtisch herum und schaute Thiel über die Schulter. „Ach, das war der Fall, bei dem Sie ohne meine fachkundige Expertise nie heraus bekommen hätten, dass der Arbeitskollege des Opfers der Mörder war“, erklärte er mit Stolz.

„Ja. Dafür bin ich Ihnen auf ewig dankbar“, entgegnete Thiel und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir sind schon ein gutes Team. Der eine ist nichts ohne den anderen“, stellte Boerne fest und klopfte ihm leicht anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Allerdings finde ich, wir sollten die Unterstützung von Nadeshda und Frau Haller auch nicht vergessen“, ergänzte Thiel.

Boerne nickte. „So Thiel, nachdem wir das auch geklärt haben, würde ich sagen, wir brechen auf, um etwas zu essen zu uns zu nehmen.“

„An welche Lokalität hatten Sie denn da gedacht?“, fragte Thiel nach. Auf ein von Boerne bevorzugtes Schickimicki Lokal hatte er definitiv keine Lust.

„Da ich weiß, dass Sie es einfach mögen, dachte ich, wir besuchen die neu eröffnete Kantine. Frau Krustenstern hat letztens erwähnt, dass das Essen viel besser geworden ist.“

„Einverstanden. Klingt gut“.

Nach der Mittagspause ging Thiel mit neuem Elan an die restlichen noch offenen Akten. Zum Feierabend hin hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft alle zu vervollständigen. Er schnappte sich einen dieser Post-It-Zettel von Nadeshda um ihr eine kleine Nachricht zu hinterlassen:

Liebe Nadeshda,

ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, dass ich mich jeder Zeit auf sie verlassen kann und die Zusammenarbeit schon so viele Jahre so gut funktioniert :)

Gruß Thiel

Das klang ziemlich komisch, weil er so was normalerweise nie so sagte, aber er war der Meinung, dass sie dieses Lob mehr als verdient hatte.

Er schnappte sich seine Jacke, zog sie an und klemmte sich die Akten unter den Arm. Bevor er nach Hause fuhr, wollte er noch schnell bei Frau Klemm die Akten abgeben. Und dann konnte er den Feierabend so richtig genießen.

***


End file.
